Brighten Up My Night
by ashley-chan
Summary: Miki is depressed.....you know what that means: Yuu to the rescue!!! What could he possibly have in mind to turn Miki's frown upside down? Will it work? ^_^ Read and review please!
1. The Question

-Title- Brighten Up My Night  
  
-Disclaimers- Blah blah blah.....I don't own Marmalade Boy.....blah blah.....  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miki was just plain depressed.  
  
She wasn't usually like this, but this time it seemed as if she couldn't control her emotions. She had just failed an English test and she had studied so much for it too! Sighing, she buried her head on her pillow.  
  
Not that she had to be the top at everything, but having bad marks wasn't something she considered fun. And as if that wasn't enough, she also had her love life to deal with also!  
  
Yuu....  
  
There she went again. She always ended up thinking about him. Stupid Miki! she cursed herself. Now is not the time to be thinking about him! But no matter how many times she repeated that to herself, it never seemed to work.  
  
The fact that she thought so much of him wasn't what really bothered her....what truly made her angry was the fact that he probably never thought of her! Miki couldn't really remember when she came to be attracted to him....it just happened.  
  
Yes, they both had very odd parents, and the fact that they lived together didn't help either. There was always some rumor or the other about the two of them and she was quite honestly fed up with it already. But if it meant she could be close to him, it seemed to calm her anger and frustration with everyone.  
  
She tried to change her train of thought by looking around her room. Seeing the pin that Ginta brought for her brought a slight smile to her face. Then like a sudden cold wind, her smile faded as she remembered what he had told her and the way he was suddenly interesed in her.  
  
Stupid Ginta!  
  
Well, maybe she wasn't that angry with him but still.... how dare he just declare his feelings like that, catching her off guard, and expecting her to swoon and jump into his arms? Ginta....was her best friend.  
  
Yeah, she liked him one time. Yeah, she did want to be his girlfriend at one time. But that was before. This is *now*. Besides, I can't be with Ginta when all I think of is Yuu....  
  
Why did her life have to be so complicated? True, she had to admit that her life is so full of twists and turns that it keeps her on her toes but... she just wanted to be with Yuu and not have to worry about the next incident that would threaten what 'might be' with him.  
  
In Yuu's arms.... she thought dreamily. Not realizing what she was doing, she drew a little drawing of him, doodling his name with a heart next to it. I did it again! I always end up writting his name on my notebooks in class or when I'm writing something to Meiko.  
  
Miki couldn't help but smile remembering Meiko teasing her: "Miki! What's Yuu's name doing on this notebook?! And with little hearts and everything! What do you think, should I show it to Matsuura?"  
  
"No! Meiko-chan! Please don't tell him! I don't even remember doing that!"  
  
"Ahh....love. I miss doodling on my notebooks like I used to... If only he were here..." Meiko's eyes suddenly darkened, the vision of the man she loved coming to mind. "I miss him, Miki." she said quietly. It hadn't been that long ago when he left, but she was still waiting for him.  
  
Miki hugged her friend, and immediately started cracking jokes to cheer her up.  
  
Putting her elbows on the notebook, she thought of her friend and a certain blond guy that held her heart. Looking at nothing in particular, she spaced out. Her dream state was cut short as a hand was placed on her shoulder making her jump up.  
  
"What's up with you today? I've been knocking on your door for five minutes and you didn't answer." Yuu said with a concerned face.  
  
She quickly tried to cover her distress, and lied quickly, "Oh, nothing in particular! I was just so absorbed in my homework I didn't hear you. Gomen!"  
  
Yuu's face went from concerned to skeptical. "You? Absorbed in studying? I doubt that. What are you 'studyin'?" he asked, looking at the notebook. He raised an eyebrow at the little drawing and how his name was written with a little heart.  
  
Miki held a look of panic as she quickly grabbed the notebook, praying that he had not seen it. She looked at him, expecting him to start teasing her, but as she heard no comments being thrown her way she changed the topic.  
  
"So, what did you want me for?" she asked.  
  
His face was expressionless as it almost always was, and he decided to play dumb for the time being. After all, he could wait until later to tease her about his discovery. She's too cute when she's all flustered. he thought, smiling inwardly.  
  
"Oh, nothing that important. Just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? I finished my homework, and if you were so absorbed 'studying', I'm guessing you could use the time off to clear you head."  
  
"Sure!! Where would we go?" she asked.  
  
"It's a suprise." he answered back cryptically.  
  
She raised an eyebrow but simply nodded, and told him to wait until she took her bath and finished the last touches of what she was 'studying'. He agreed, and closed the door, saying he was going to make the preparations for what he had in mind.  
  
It was 2 seconds after Yuu left her room that Miki realized something:  
  
Did he just ask me out on a date?  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: I love Yuu + Miki romance fics! ^_~ Keep on reading to see what's going to happen next! And remember: I have Tamahome tied up in room at this very instant! Ooops....0_o Wrong anime!! Anyhoo, go on! What are you waiting for? *grin* 


	2. The Little Blue Dress

-Title- The Little Blue Dress  
  
-Disclaimers- Marmalade Boy.... don't own....don't sue....so there.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A knock was heard on Miki's door as she was getting dressed.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!" she screamed, thinking it was Yuu trying to rush her like he usually did. Opening the door, she saw no one. What? she thought as she saw a box on the floor. Picking it up, she walked into her room once again, and closed the door behind her.  
  
The box was simple enough, it had a simple blue ribbon around it. Holding her breath, she opened it and gasped as a dark blue dress came into her vision. Taking it out, a letter fell to the floor which simply read:  
  
'Wear this for tonight.'  
  
Her heart beat quickly as she tried on the dress, seeing that it fit perfectly to her figure. Putting on the new strappy pumps she had bought with Yuu a few days ago, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Deciding that she had to do something different with her hair, she held it up letting a few strands loose fall towards her face. Wearing a little perfume, she silently hoped she wasn't overdoing it....But he did get me this dress....so I would assume that we're not just going to any other fast food joint....  
  
She finally opened the door, nervous at how she looked and what he would think of her in the dress. Walking slowly, she suddenly bumped into him. She looked up at him, causing her mouth to open slightly. He was formally dressed also, in black pants, a long sleeved grey shirt, with the faint smell of cologne in the air.  
  
"Wha....?" she said incoherently. She was once again speechless in his pressence.  
  
Luckily, he spoke first. "You look..... wonderful, Miki." he whispered.  
  
A strong blush crept towards her cheeks as she smiled nervously. Finally finding the strenght to say something, she answered back, "Why did you get me this dress?"  
  
"I didn't get you that dress...." he said in a confused voice.  
  
Her eyes pricked with his words, and she felt the sudden urge to cry. Before the flood of tears started, he took her chin in his hand and met her watery gaze with his. "Dummy... of course I was the one who got it for you. Do you like it?" he asked with a smile, hope in his voice.  
  
Her head snapped up and looked at him. "Don't tease me like that! Of course I like it.... I love it. Thank you..." she said shyly, her eyes showing how much his teasing always got to her... showing him that she cared.  
  
He simply smiled again, and took her small hand in his. Not saying another word, he took her to his destination, his heart hoping that she would enjoy this night as he surely would also.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked. She would never openly admit it, but she felt like a princess, with Yuu as her prince. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that he was going through so much trouble for her.... yet the suspense was getting the best of her.  
  
"Not yet.... We're almost there." he answered back.  
  
After walking a bit more, she felt a cool breeze hit her body. An odd smell reached her nostrils, and the sound of waves could be heard slightly in the distance. Pulling his hands away from her eyes, he said, "You can look now."  
  
Miki opened her eyes and was at a loss for words. Sure, she had been to the beach many times, but never at night like this..... never with a view like this....with Yuu.  
  
The humming of the waves, the smell of the salty waters, the cool breeze that surrounded their bodies, the starry night and the full moon above them.... it was a dream come true. Before she could say anything, he took her hand in his once again.  
  
"This isn't all. Look." he pointed a little further away to show a little blanket spread on the sand with a basket and an unlit candle in the middle. Her eyes started to water, her emotions being too much at that moment. Yuu walked her towards the blanket, and looked at her.  
  
"Please sit." he said. She obliged, and he sat in front of her, making sure that their bodies had contact. As he took out the little dinner he prepared, all she could do was just sit there and look as he placed everything in front of them. It seemed that tonight she was at a loss for words for his actions.  
  
"I obviously can't turn the candle on due to the wind, but you get the point." he said laughing. "Well, Miki.... shall we begin?" he asked with a wink.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: *smiles* Yes, I know I am mean but....I'm still working on the last chapter! (it's almost done) If you enjoyed this and want the last chapter then review and I'll post it up as soon as I can. (I promise!) Don't worry....I would never leave you hanging like that ^_~ See ya soon! 


	3. Night Stars

-Title- Night Stars  
  
-Disclaimers- I don't own Marmalade Boy.... too bad!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miki was quite embarassed.  
  
It had been a long time since she felt so nervous but due to the present situation, anyone would be fidgeting. Yuu was eating the little meal he had prepared for both of them, talking happily as she picked at her food.  
  
All she could do was just sit there and look at him with flushed cheeks.  
  
"Miki?" Yuu said, suddenly stopping whatever topic he was talking about. She looked up at him with suprised eyes, and just answered, "Yeah?"  
  
"Are you feeling all right? You've been really quiet since we sat down...." his voice was soft, making her feel warm inside. Unfortunately her vocal cords didn't want to work at that instant and she sat there in silence, hating the fact that she was so nervous.  
  
"Perhaps you're cold? Do you want me to warm you up?" Yuu said with a smile, and before she could even blink, he was at her side taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders. "This is all my fault. I should've known better than getting you a dress to go to a beach at night. Gomen...."  
  
Her cheeks got even redder as she reflexively leaned into him, truly feeling very cold due to the weather around them. She tried to ignore the little voice in the back of her head that kept saying 'You know you just want to get closer to him, so why fight it?'  
  
No! Yuu isn't interested in me that way! He just sees me as family, a friend! Nothing more! Miki said to the little voice.  
  
'Yeah right, that's why he bought you a dress, and prepared this romantic dinner in the beach. Girl, you have to open your eyes to the truth. It's quite obvious that Yuu is madly in lov-'  
  
Quiet! You don't know what you're talking about!  
  
All in all, Miki was quite an interesing sight as she debated with her inner voice. Yuu, getting very worried due to her silence, wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him. "Miki-chan?" he said quietly, once again snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Gomen ne.... You're cold because of me. Could you ever forgive me?" he whispered in to her ear, making her shiver with the heat of his voice and the cold of the beach. Turning her head, she looked into his eyes.....searching....trying to figure out where all of this was leading.  
  
Yuu's eyes....were so soft. They just seemed to look right through her, making her want to avert her gaze from such an intense look. As she tried to look away, feeling nervous once again, he took her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him.  
  
She was once again looking into those dark eyes....loosing herself in him. His lips turned into that smile that always made her melt, and his eyebrows shot upwards in question to her actions. "What's wrong, Miki? Don't you trust me?" he asked with a hint of tease in his voice.  
  
Miki's eyes widened to his question, and she immediately answered, "Don't ever think that!!" After realizing what she had just said, she turned redder and she gasped feeling stupid for being so damn obvious.  
  
Yuu took that as his cue....and kissed her in mid gasp.  
  
Her mind was trying in vain to process what was going on, but it was too quick even for her... and she for once decided to do something that she had never done before:  
  
Just follow her feelings.  
  
She kissed back gently... questionly, not knowing what to expect from such an action from him. He seemed to understand what she was asking, and replied silently by wrapping his arms around her waist and making the kiss a bit more strong.  
  
Yuu's arms traced a light pattern on her back, trailing his finger up and down her spine. Her reaction was to lean even closer to him from the soft caress and he was loving every minute of having control over his wonderful Miki.  
  
Taking advantage of their closeness, he took her face in his hand gently and deepened the kiss. Miki's eyes snapped open to his boldness but after feeling the slow coax of his tongue on hers, she closed them again responding in kind.  
  
She trusted this man with all of the heart.  
  
Their mouths kissed with a fervor, and the longer it lasted the more Miki thought she would die from the wonderful feeling. She hadn't even noticed that she somehow ended up in his lap and that he was pulling her tighter and tighter against him, almost as if he were trying to consume her with his body.  
  
The thought brought out unkown feelings from inside Miki, and she let out a moan in his mouth making him smile against her mouth. She could almost imagine how much pleasure he was getting out of making her react this way and his cocky male smile of posessivness of her.  
  
Pulling away, she looked at him with a smile on her face. He just looked at her with curious eyes as he traced her face with his hand. It seemed as if he was studying her face, his eyes twinkling and his touch full of tenderness.  
  
Such an act of love made her heart beat, if possible, quicker than before. Could it be....? Should I just tell him of my feelings? she asked herself.  
  
Her face of confusion only got a soft laugh from him, and he hugged her to him, placing his chin on the top of her head. "Your face has always showed what you feel, Miki." he said.  
  
"Well, I can't say the same about you. I never know what you're thinking due to that cocky smile." she said back with a huff.  
  
He just smiled on the top of her head and said "Do you really need me to say it? Don't you see it with every action I take..... with the kiss I just gave you?" his voice took a tone of seduction almost suggesting of what was to come in the future.  
  
Miki blushed a deep crimson, and she decided to stay quiet, afraid of what he could say.  
  
Yuu laughed loudly this time, and he smelled in the fragance that was so uniquely 'Miki'. "All right, I can say it if you want. Miki...." he started.  
  
She held in her breath, afraid of his next words. Yuu leaned down once again and she saw that geniune happy smile that she hardly ever saw. He kissed her softly on the mouth with tenderness and whispered "Baka."  
  
Her eyes snapped open in shock. Before she could even think of hitting him or crying, probably both, he had kissed her again. Whispering once again, he made sure she heard him clearly. "Just kidding. I love you...."  
  
Miki was on top of him before he could say anything else. Knocking him down on the sand, she hovered above him, looking at him with happy eyes and kissed him with a passion she didn't even know she had. He responded back gladly, and made a sound of protest when she pulled away.  
  
"I love you too, Yuu."  
  
That's all he needed to hear. Kissing her temple, he held her close to him, and they just layed there looking at the stars surrounded by sand. He took her hand in his and interlocked his fingers with hers, feeling as though his heart was going to explode from the happiness it was feeling. "Well....did you enjoy my suprise?" he asked with a hint of tease in his voice once again.  
  
"More than enjoyed it....loved it. Thank you for cheering me up, Yuu...."  
  
He placed a quick peck of a kiss on her nose, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Anytime, my love.... anytime."  
  
They just held each other there for the rest of the night. Their kisses and embraces keeping them warm in the chilly night air, neither caring that when they got up they would have a good amount of sand in their clothes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay, I finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this and that you'll review to brighten up *my* day (I just got back from the dentist and my teeth hurt sooo much!) Maybe someday I'll write another Marmalade Boy fic but until then, feed my ego. 0_o Lol, just joking!!! I'll now go tend to my Tama-chan who's still tied up.....ja ne! 


End file.
